Joint Actions and Resolutions
This is the official archive of all past joint resolutions and actions put forward within the GESO Council. Passed Actions and Resolutions 'Joint GESO Starbase' The Galactic Economic and Security Organization, Desiring further co-operation and contact with non-alliance state actors, Recognising the need for neutral GESO territory where all the member-states are on equal footing, Noting the safety record and potential economic benefits of orbiting deep-space structures, 1. Authorizes the construction of a GESO Starbase with funds garnered from member-states, a. To be assembled on the boundary of Gaian Ascendencey space; b. To be designed and engineered by a committee formed of experts selected by the alliance members; 2. States 'that, a. GESO member-states subsidised private commercial activities within the Starbase, so as to encourage further co-operation between their private sectors; b. The Starbase be used as deployment and staging area for the GESO Response Force; c. All necessary measures be put in place to ensure that the Starbase can defend itself against any and all potential attacks with hostile intent; d. The Starbase be open to all member-states for the purposes of scientific research and commercial development; 3. '''Declares '''that an independent arm of the GRF shall be created to act as a policing force for the Starbase with the following jurisdiction, a. The maintaining of peace and order within the confines of the station and its immediate vicinity; b. The enforcement of customs checks and the imposing of travel restrictions to and from the structure; c. The investigating of criminal activities within the station and its immediate vicinity; d. The trial and punishment of criminals who commit their crimes within the station and its immediate vicinity; e. The granting of visas to any and all visitors or residents of the station and its vicinity; f. NOT the creation of laws and/or separate legal systems to those of GESO; g. NOT the pursuit of criminals beyond the station’s confines or its immediate vicinity; 4. '''Insists '''that this independent arm is primarily staffed with V.I drones, with sentient A.I and organics in the upper echelons, a)But must maintain an organic presence so as to better relate to species and factions with less experience interacting with synthetics. Henceforth authorises he construction of a joint GESO Starbase. 'GRF Exploratory Division Proposal This document proposes the reorganization of the GESO Response Force (GRF) to accommodate a new multi-national exploration arm. The purpose of incorporating a multi-national exploration arm into the GRF is to enhance peacetime exploration and scientific research including but not limited to xenobiology studies. By encountering and understanding the great diversity that exists in the natural world whether spatial anomalies, unusual ecosystems, or unusual astrological events we have the opportunity to expand knowledge within GESO, discover new possibilities and improve the lifestyle and military capabilities of member nations. During times of war, however, as defence of GESO and its member states is the highest priority of the GRF, the exploration arm would be reallocated from its exploration, scientific and other tasks to assist the rest of the GRF in defense. This is to ensure resources are properly allocated in war time to maintain a fully capable defensive fighting force. The GRF Exploratory Arm… would be comprised of space vessels and crew, voluntarily assigned from their member state to the GRF Exploratory Arm. Any ships assigned to the GRF Exploratory Arm fall under the command structure of the GRF and are to be considered GESO ships. is not to speak for GESO, in dealing with non-member sentient lifeforms without an appropriate Security Council mandate. I.e. Individual ships, and their ship captains, do not have the right to act independently and form alliances and treaties without such going through the Security Council. assigned ships are to conform to GESO livery regulations and are to use the G.R.V. prefix according to GRF regulations. is not replacing any aspect of the current GRF command structure but is adding additional capabilities to the expanding role that the GRF could play on behalf of GESO and its member nations. 'The Angosian Conflict' The Galactic Economic and Security Organization, • Recognising the ongoing armed conflict occurring within the non-member state of Arkotania, • Noting article 1 of the GESO treaty which states that ‘Signatories to this document henceforth shall pledge to uphold the ideals of intergalactic stability, peace, and freedom’, • Admitting '''that the conflict is a unilateral affair that does not constitute unprovoked armed hostility against a member of GESO so does not constitute an activation of article 3a or article 4 of the GESO treaty, • '''Aware '''that the conflict is however rapidly expanding in both destructive potential and scale, • '''Convinced '''that it can no longer withhold statement on the growing humanitarian disaster occurring on the planet, 1. '''Calls '''for both sides to engage in peaceful dialogue with immediate effect to endeavour to bring about a peaceful end to the conflict; 2. '''Urges '''all combatants to exercise restraint, particularly with regards to weapons of significant destructive power including but not limited to: a. Weapons of Mass Destruction; b. Orbital bombardments; 3. '''Condemns '''the Interstellar Empire of Nyte for the excessive use of force against the city of Galigor which resulted in unacceptable levels of collateral damage; 4. '''Deplores '''the collateral damage that resulted from the orbital bombardement conducted by the Qian Empire, also on Galigor, despite the bombardement from the Empire of Nyte already wreaking devastation on the settlement; 5. '''Applauds '''the Greenleaf Crown Charity for its support of the innocents caught up in the conflict. Henceforth the Security Council of the Galactic Economic and Security Organization hereby '''CONDEMNS the conflict and the needless bloodshed that has been a consequence of it. Defeated Actions and Proposals